Fairytales and real worlds
by AJxViperxPunk
Summary: when Nikki-Jay's rebel life with cm punk pushes her uncle, Triple H too far. She's on the verge of being fired, but when an incident with a pocket knife and a strange looking wallpaper happens, Nikki, Punk and several other wwe superstars are trapped in a ceazing land of a medieval fairytale with no way out
1. Chapter 1

**Triple H's POV**

"Where is that girl?" I thought, all this attitude and partying has got to stop. My car is missing and my wallet too, While the other guys think this is funny with my niece stealing my car and all, but… I don't think it's funny, If she keeps acting childish and stupid, she can forget about inheriting millions of dollars.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Trust me, uncle H, It's my Career, well… new career"

**Present**

I wish I just stopped he then and there but that wasn't going to happen, she's a kid that never gives up, now… continuing on looking for her. She's probably with her half-sister, AJ, "Hey Uncle H" AJ said as she walked past me, ok that's off the list, what about…uh… CM PUNK!… I swear if he's with my niece I'll kick his ass

**Nikki's POV**

Could you imagine what my uncle's thinking right now, childish and stupid, it's how I live my life, I looked down at the soft steel plank on the roof of a restaurant "tear it or scratch it?" Punk asked me. Without reply, I started tearing up the plank, I never talked, I communicated with facial expressions and unclear body language

Punk jumped down and started to cut the thin pole off with a pocket knife, I scoffed at the thought of what my uncle would think, I pushed the plank off the marking at watched it make dints in the roof.

I crawled back up the railing, "come on, hurry up Punk" I think to myself, Punk jumped over the railing.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car, I can hear my uncle's voice inside my head, hey, HHH, I got two words for ya!

The song "thrift shop" begins to play on the radio, ok maybe I occasionally sung but to a song but one that didn't involve just using my normal voice, "so…um, how many times have we stolen your uncle's car?" Punk asked, "good question" I thought, Punk could almost read my mind, we'd been best friends ever since the first day I was here.

**Flashback**

I ran as fast as a could, then I saw a red mask, I try to stop but I skidded and landed on my back, "awwwwww" I mumbled, Oh no… this can't be happening, Team Hell No, I got up, "sorry, fellas" I say trying to run away, Daniel Bryan suddenly gripped something on my back, my underwear. In a quick motion he pulled me up with help from Kane, my feet couldn't touch the floor, he took me to the wall in the parking lot the lifted me even higher. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I heard someone say, Team Hell No let me fall, I quickly shot up, "are you ok, Kid" he asked, I looked up, little did I know I was staring at my future best friend and the last thing I saw before I 'died' was his brown eyes.

**Present**

We pulled up in the parking lot, Punk and I stared into my uncles eyes, I couldn't help but throw the car keys up in the air and catch the as I got out of the car, I smirked at my uncle, he was not happy. "thanks for letting us borrow the car" Punk said and walked off, I threw the keys on the floor, I didn't care well at least not until I get my ass fired, which will never happened, the board of directors said it's strike three millions of times put the let me off with just a 1 or 2 hundred dollar fine, no suspension, no discipline, if I do get me ass fired, I just make my uncle feel guilty and sorry, and the party starts again


	2. Love the way you lie

**Nikki's POV**

I listened to my iphone and hung upside down on the couch, Kofi, Alex, Dolph and AJ walked in, all I heard was that they wanted my pocket knife, I gave them the knife and followed them, they crowded around a box, "so…can you bust it?" Dolph asked "with pleasure" I thought, right before I flung the knife in the centre of the box… I heard a voice.

"And she finally does something she was told to do" Punk said, Punk kneels down and punches the box open, I cut open the other half.

As all the people that were staring over the box (Randy, John, Kofi, Alex, Dolph, AJ, Punk and Nikki), we discovered the strange package, as me and punk ripped the finally pieces of cardboard we stared in amazement at the box…

**Punk's POV**

…a wallpaper?, seriously, " just for the benefit of this being the most boring mission ever you get a double rips" I say, Nikki and I begin tearing at the neatly folded wallpaper "you know this feels like it's way too hard too be a wall paper" I say to Nikki, she just nods, the last time I heard her speak was when she stood up to Ryback

**Flashback**

Ryback's theme song echoed through the arena, I was in the middle of explaining that when I step down, Nikki will become the best in the world, Nikki was the intercontinental champion back then, she broke the record for the fastest newcomer ever to win the intercontinental champion and the second female ever to win the intercontinental champion, I tried to grab Nikki's wrist to get her out of there, but it was almost like her feet were glued to the canvas, as Ryback got to in to ring, I realized there was nothing I could do, finally Nikki stepped back… only to grab the microphone out of my hands…

**Present**

I was interrupted by screaming, a blue light rose above the box where the full wallpaper once was, I looked in the box, not a single shred of paper was there, Nikki lowered both her eyebrows "what" she mouthed, suddenly a fire appeared, we all ran, suddenly it exploded, we all went flying, "this is all your fault" I said coughing, Nikki rolled her eyes, "a wallpaper" I thought, this was followed by another explosion, we all blacked out.

I slowly began to walk up on hard stone, "what the hell happened" Kofi mumbled holding his head, Nikki stood up and looked out of the cell window and fainted, Alex stepped over Nikki and looked out the window "whoa" he mumbled…

* * *

**A/N: So The Real Story Finally Begins**

**Punk: No it doesn't**

**John: Yes it does, you ignorant son of a…**

**OK! REVIEW, FOLLOW (ETC.)**


	3. I'm not here

**Nikki POV**

Fairytale land…knights, kingdoms and cells, we're trapped in on right now, suddenly someone walked by, Kofi picked a rock and threw it between the bars to get their attention.

The person turned around "Randy!" Alex yelled, Randy ran over and let us out, we saw guards at the end of the corridor and ran, "down here" Randy muttered, we went down several flights of twisted stairs, "run, run" Dolph said, we finally reached the bottom, "our gear" AJ squealed as she pointed to a corner, we quickly grabbed everything and left.

As we got outside, everything began to get more and more surreal, suddenly Alberto Del Rio went by in a carriage led by horses "hop in!" he yelled.

One by One, we all got on, "this can't be real, it was a wallpaper" Kofi said, "oh, it's real alright, I just saw Eve and David back there" Alberto said, they all looked out of the window and saw a confused Eve Torres and David Otunga waving at them.

Soon, the group waked into an inn, they all looked around, everyone in the inn heard a noise outside they all muttered it was the evil queen and the sorcerer, we all look around the window the small innkeeper ducked under me, he looked familiar and I could see he was trying to get my attention, "excuse me" He said tapping me on the shoulder, I turned around, it was Tyson Kidd. "Have you seen the evil queen?" He asked, just then, the sorcerer walked in, Punk spat out hid drink "JOHN!" he screamed.

Vickie Guerrero walked in, we all looked extremely confused "bow to us" John commanded, everyone bowed except for Punk, AJ, Dolph, Kofi. Alex, Alberto, Tyson and I got on their hand and knees, "What A Surprise" Punk said through his hands up in the air, "you freaking idiot" I muttered

"I realized evil way back when Miss. AJ dumped me for the show-off, Vickie went by evil or heel way back in her proper general manager days" John explained "so now that we're stuck in this cruel, senseless, absent-minded world, WHAT THE HELL!" John pulled his sword out.

**No one's POV**

Nikki closed her eyes and the story this far came back and flashed, she suddenly opened her eyes, gold-plaited swords were fitted into a small pocket sewed on to all the back of the superstars shirts.

Nikki went up to John and flashed a smile, she threw her sword sidewards, the two swords meet and a risky duel began, various chants echoed throughout the inn. "GO NIKKI!" "GO JOHN" finally, the two swords clanked together, the force threw Nikki back, Punk stepped in, John quickly ran out, Vickie however said foreign words under her breath and she flew into the sky, the inn collapsed, Nikki, Punk, AJ, Dolph, Alex, Alberto, Randy, Kofi and Tyson rose from the rumble "did you see that?" Punk said out of breath, Nikki nodded at the historical question, "that's what the rest of your life is going to be like" he added

Nikki shook her head, as she brushed some crushed stone off her, Nikki at the back of her mind agreed, even though the smart part of her mind thought it was 'not real'


	4. Getting serious

**John's POV**

I stared at the green cover, it was covering something, a hole to the hideout, a sacrificial hideout.

God, I did a really good job on camouflage, I think there's something about this, something that I can't put my finger on, suddenly Vickie's cackling got me out of my trance, it was dark so I didn't know where it was coming from, then black mist appeared, so did Vickie.

"nice job on the hideout, John" Vickie said in her normal high-pitched voice, "sacrificial hideout" I corrected, Vickie cackled again "even nicer job."

Then it came to me, that little something about the hole, this little something actually it was not little at all, it all flashed again and again…

This Hideout Has The Potential To Fuck Up That Group Of Idiot's Lives Forever

**Nikki's POV**

The options for accommodations were limited, so we settled in the shed that Eve and David had claimed, It was dirty and old-fashioned but we were all exhausted, pretty soon we were all asleep

_I Ran as fast as I could…_

_But I turned around John and Vickie were going…_

_I tried to stop but I just kept on running towards a groups of people…_

_As I got closer, I realized it was us…_

_They were all crying…_

_I got closer…_

_I thought "God, what the hell happened"_

_I saw something bloody in Punk's arms…_

_I felt like I was going to be sick…_

_Suddenly a force pulled me over and dragged me…_

_I screamed for help but it was almost like I didn't exist…_

_Then as I was dragged further and further, the bloody thing in Punk's arms became clearer…_

_"Noooooooooo" I screamed, they couldn't hear me, then it all hit me, I continued to scream and cry, No, it wasn't me, it wasn't my dead body, it washed all over me…_

_I was dead…_

_Trapped…_

_Separated…_

_Then it all flashed one more time…_

_Tear streamed down my face as the hands dragged me…_

_Then, I knew it was over…_

_My world began to spin…_

_I screamed one final "Nooooooooo," before…_

NIKKI!

I woke up, my body was covered in sweat, Punk stared over me "you ok?" he said as he knelt down, I nodded, "that's what I thought" he said sarcastically, I sighed and reached for the notepad and pencil in my pocket, I pulled them out and writ "ok, so maybe I had a tiny nightmare about me dying and my last moments before I get dragged to heaven" I ripped it off and passed it to punk, Punk stared at me with a look filled with half-confusion and half-horror, "that's paranormal, because I had a dream about you dying too" he said shuddering, ok, there used to be a point where it's hilarious and unreal, but there is a point when things get serious and real in every single way possible, I could hear Vickie's cackling in my head, every single memory about getting here flashed again and soon a fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. game for one

**Nikki's POV**

I shook my head, this world seemed so surreal, I ran out ahead of the others, "oh look it's the human GPS" Punk said rolling his eyes, "that is so mature" I blurted out.

"who's the one that punched the box open? Who's the one that thought it was all okay when we got caught here? Who's the one that all this time made me live the lifestyle I have!? I was a McMahon and I wanted to keep it that way!"

"Nikki, but…"

"Look, I still have a lot of questions I have in my mind, I wanna see my family again and this world is not what you think it is"

"Nikki, you don't understand, I want to leave as much as you do…"

"oh please Punk, you thought this was one of the video games we play back home"

"I care, Nikki!"

"You don't care, Punk, I see it all flash every time I feel guilty, depressed or every time I think about how we're going to get out of here"

I was ready jump on him right there, I leapt through the air and landed straight on him, we rolled around punching each other.

"Hey, break it up!" Alex said, trying to pull me off punk, we both had bloody noses and mouths, Kofi, Dolph, Alex, David and Alberto finally pulled me off Punk, wiping blood off his pretty little face.

AJ got up behind Punk as he was getting up and slapped him across the back of the head, AJ walked up to me, I dropped to my knees "not this time" I said softly and spat some blood out, Kofi, Alex and Alberto ran over to Punk's side, while David, Dolph and Eve helped me up, Eve motioned her hand waiting for Punk or me to say something.

We probably never thought that this would eventually be survival, but the first crack had been made, people had to pick their side.

Two men in black shirts approached us when AJ was explaining how surprised she was when I spoke, "we're here for Nikolas" the first guy said, the second guy nudged the other in the ribs, "Nikki-Jay, you idiot" he muttered.

The second guy cackled and tackled me, six other guys swarmed in and pulled he others away, I looked up with the "what the…" look.

The second guy grabbed a cloth that the other guy in black threw on the floor, I kicked him in the nuts and ran.

I collided with another henchman, he swiped the cloth out of my hand's and chased me down the main street of town.

by now everyone in the land new my name from the sword duel at the inn, someone put the foot out and tripped the henchman.

the cloth went flying, I watched the henchman do a face plant and I turned around, my eyes filled with horror, it was the first guy, well… at least he wasn't that dumb.

He put the cloth up to my mouth, I blacked out…

* * *

**DA-DA-DA-Duuuh...**

**Who is behind this plan?**

**Anyone?**

**Find out on the next chapter of...**

**NIKKI FINALLY SPOKE!**

**DA-DA-DA DUUUUH - (overrrated)**

**FOLLOW, REVIEW!**


	6. Loss Part I

**No one's POV**

The goons lifted the bag off Nikki head, Sunlight shone through the tar, Nikki covered her eyes.

"Let's move out!" an unknown voice commanded, Vikki came out of no where, followed by a leader for the goons and John "mrph, mrph" Nikki muffled, before she realized she'd been gagged and chained to a wall "watcha gonna do Nik, call the other Superheros so they can swoop in and get sacrificed too" John said "mrph, mrph" Nikki muffled, John pulled the piece of leather strap down, "Sacrifice!" she screamed, "yep" the henchman said "and it's going to be fun" "don't get used to it, Brodus" John warned "she won't even last three days, you know she's a weakling."

John stuck a knife up, so did Brodus, Nikki's ear piercing screams could be heard outside the door…

~**Two Days Later~**

"Don't blame this on yourself, Punk" Kofi said trying to chase a wild pig "we know where they are we just have to get prepared" CM Punk climbed over the fence, "it's been two days, do you think they're still alive?" Punk questioned anxiously, "I wouldn't bet on it but there's still a chance" Alex said ducking under the steel poles, "I would bet on it" AJ said "she's my sister and… friend" AJ caught up with them, "Sacrificial lair, seriously" Alberto said, "wait!" a distressed Punk said, suddenly stopping, he began running, everyone saw a hole, "a lair, that's it!" David said excitedly, "yeah, yeah, Einstein" Punk said, holding up a knife.

**Meanwhile**

John walked down the bloodstained walls of sacrificial hall, "_She better still be alive" _she thought, footsteps erupted above the roof, John looked up "Brodus, Kane, Daniel, I need you to evacuate this place" he commanded "what about you?" Daniel asked "send a couple of henchman here to get her in the capsule and make sure you help Vikki get out" John added.

John reached for the keys in his pocket, on the other side of the door, Tyson sat on the bench, trying to move his arms and legs that had been whipped and cut with the sacrificial knife the previous day, even though he convinced himself not to look at the bloody heap slowly trying to wiggle her fingers, he quickly caught a glance, the door opened, John walked in "get the hell out of here, Tyson, Tyson stumbled out of the room and was put in to the capsule, John lifted Nikki's arm, it stayed up "I still have it" she said weakly, John rolled his eyes and proceeded to stab Nikki in the lower back, she screamed weakly, blood poured from her wounds, He put Nikki over his shoulders, he threw Nikki off about 4 feet from the capsule "that was a true Attitude Adjustment" he said "crawl the rest of the way, Nikki" Nikki coughed up a fine mist of blood.

Nikki began to drag herself toward the capsule, Tyson watched as she slowly crawled towards the giant capsule, more and more blood cam onto the floor, she passed out in a bunch of blood, John looked down at her and looked at a henchman "well…" he said pointing at Nikki, 2 henchmen came and threw her into the capsule.

Meanwhile, Punk stood on hardened dirt, "it's been rigged" he mumbled, he walked further and saw a hole about half a metre wide, "hey guys!" he called, the goons quickly got into a line of carriages, "Miss. Guerrero, are you sure you want to stay?" Drew asked "I'm fine, now GO" Vickie answered, Drew jumped on the last carriage, Vikki turned around "Miss. Guerrero, you must be escorted, it is much too dangerous the real world is coming, sorry to disappoint you" Daniel insisted, Vikki stared at the carriages flying into the air.

"hey, check that out" Alex said pointing at the carriages "that's them, we're here!" Punk said jumping up and down, AJ looked down and smirked "there is still hope" she said, Ryback and Big show lifted the capsule up after they pushed the lid on "look at that it's covered in blood already" Big show said staring inside the small glass slit on the top half of the capsule.

Punk and the gang quickly backed up as the capsule fitted into the hole, Vikki muttered a foreign statement and John, the henchmen and her disappeared.

Punk punched open the capsule with his pocket knife, the front half fell off, Tyson stumbled out of the capsule, Alberto and David caught him "watch the landing, Dude" Alberto said "where's Nikki?" Punk asked, AJ was already over, Nikki was crumpled and bloody, Alex put two fingers on her blood-stained neck "we have something" he said proudly, Nikki dimly opened her eyes, Punk was still in hallucination, he watched an uninjured Nikki stand up, she slowly walked over, she stood in front of Punk, however this was what really happened, a bloody, injured in everyway was dragged out of the capsule by AJ and Eve, she had heavy assistance from them as she stumbled over to Punk "I'm alive" she said in Punk's hallucination, little did he know that his pretty little dream was about to end…

* * *

**Da-Da-Da Duuh**

**Warning: If You cry easily, bring the tissue box out because this is going to be a mix of Zack's death in final Fantasy VII and Maria's death in gear of war 2, Yes, and also I'm not saying that Nikki dies, well maybe, but I'm thinking of killing off John so they have to face the evil queen, however this decision is not finalized, there is 55% chance I'm killing off Nikki and 45% chance I'm killing off John, please write in the reviews who should be killed off.**

**Anyway, please also write in reviews who's your favourite character and why…**

**Part II is coming soon, OK please follow and review who you think should die and your favourite character so far, if you bother, Thanx so much for voting**.


	7. the coolest Sneek peek ever

**Despite no one voted, with my own knowledge, I have picked who is killed off, and that person is… gahhhhhhhh! I can't reveal that to you. **

**Now that you have my attention, the following chapter is going to be extremely emotional, friends are reunited, the real drama begins!**

**Unfortunately, for not all is happy and the emotional part ends with a painful ****euthanize (if you don't know what it is, look it up!)**

**Anyway, here's a sneak peak…**

**Drew sat back on the chair on the deck of the hotel pool, "I had the strangest dream last night" he said to Kane "me too" Kane said, Triple H ran outside, "where is that girl" he questioned, Drew gasped, "I was a henchman, you were a henchman" Drew explained pointing at Kane, "and Nikki was being sacrificed" "oh yeah, I had the same dream" Kane said, 'waiiiit" "Sacrifice!" Triple H said horrified, Kane and Drew hopelessly stared at each other, Kane looked up "Drew, can you tell me what that is?" Kane asked, everyone stared at the green and blue ball in sky, Drew leaned over to Kane "somehow I don't think it was a dream…" he said**

**Da-Da-Da-Daaaaaa**

**Part II coming soon!**


	8. Loss Part II

**Punk's Hallucination **

"I owe you an apology for what I've done, you see, this is all my fault" Punk said, Nikki stood in front of Punk, unresponsive, "Nikki?" Punk asked waving his hand in front her face, Nikki hugged Punk, she began to sink to the ground, he held Nikki's face in his hands and said "I thought I lost you…"

"You did Punk!" Nikki said weakly, Punk automatically thought something was wrong, "but you're healthy and…" he began to say, "Punk," Kofi said, "what" he said turning around "she's not alright" Kofi said shaking his head, "gosh, you're seeing things" Punk said, turning around, he stared at Nikki again leaning down, he thought she looked I tiny bit different, no a lot different… "Nik" he lent down, "No…" he said with tears welling up in his eyes…

**Meanwhile, back on the real earth**

Drew sat back on the chair on the deck of the hotel pool, "I had the strangest dream last night" he said to Kane "me too" Kane said, Triple H ran outside, "where is that girl?" he questioned, Drew gasped, "I was a henchman, you were a henchman" Drew explained pointing at Kane, "and Nikki was being sacrificed" "oh yeah, I had the same dream" Kane said, 'waiiiit" "Sacrifice!" Triple H said horrified, Kane and Drew hopelessly stared at each other, Kane looked up "Drew, can you tell me what that is?" Kane asked, everyone stared at the green and blue ball in sky, Drew leaned over to Kane "somehow I don't think it was a dream…" he said.

**Back on fairytale earth **

"No" Punk said looking into Nikki's blood-shot eyes, everyone had tears streaming down their face, Nikki only let out a small "ie" of confusion and pain, Punk put Nikki's head up to his "what the hell did they do to you?" he asked historically with tears flowing down his face "I can't believe it- I'm just…so s…sorry" Punk said, Nikki stared at him once again in pain and confusion, everyone was full on crying now "Nikki, god damn it, it's me… Punk" he said crying, Punk held her face in his hands "I love you, I always have, I always will" he said, "I'm sorry, I tried to find you…I" he was suddenly cut off by Nikki weakly putting her hand up and reaching for her sword pocket, she slowly pulled the platinum sword out and gave it to Punk "you.. You're going to.." Nikki began to say before coughing up a mist of blood "need it…" she added and slumped over, everyone left in tears except AJ, AJ sat down beside Punk, she grabbed Nikki's hand "Nikki…" she said in tears "it's me AJ, we are so sorry."

Punk and AJ mourned even though she wasn't dead yet, "we should see what we can do…" AJ said with blood-shot eyes, Punk only nodded, they carried her back to the shed and laid her out, Punk grabbed her hand and AJ watched over, for long periods of time, Nikki's eyes were closed, just when Punk went to give her up, she opened her sky blue eyes, finally when everyone grunt of pain had caused enough grief, AJ stood up and went to go back to where all the others were standing, AJ looked over her shoulder, Punk was still crying, he looked at her and asked "AJ… I, I don't know what to do?" he said mournfully, AJ put her hand on Punk's shoulder and stared at Nikki's blood-stained, motionless body, she then put a strand of hair behind her ear "it's okay" she mumbled and walked to the rest of the group, he then grabbed an old-style gun out of his pocket "I'm so sorry, Nik, I love you so much…" he said calmly, he gripped her hand and forced a smile and pulled Nikki in for one final embrace Nikki fell into his arms, he loaded it, pulled on the trigger.

Then it all flashed, Nikki and his whole friendship, the Hell No wedgie, AWTA, Ritzy destruction, as soon as he was done… he looked at Nikki and thought to himself that if she didn't die now, she would have an extremely painful death during the night, it seemed like forever before he focused again.

He stared at the gun, _is this the right thing? Does she have a chance?- _he finally brought himself to let go- BANG!- Nikki's hand raised in a quick movement and went back down again, he closed his eyes, in his life, he watched a lot of things come and go… but he just lost his best friend, for hours, he sat their looking at Nikki's dead body, night arrived and everyone slept, Kofi yawned and sat down beside Punk, "loss, man, it can break you" he said "you don't understand, just go" Punk said, Kofi stood up "I get it" he said, someone else came and sat down beside him, Punk didn't turn his head, "I guess my life didn't end in happy memorial" the figure said, Punk quickly turned his head around and smiled…

**OK, I have to admit, that was not how I wanted it to go, I can't blame you if you didn't cry like a little bitch, because I certainly didn't…**

**And please Follow and Review I will have to shut this down completely if someone doesn't Follow, Review and Favourite soon**

**I really hoped you liked this anyway, because I worked really hard on this**

**Peace Out!**

**(Part III coming soon)**


End file.
